


you know the rules

by renegxde



Series: every inch of you [3]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bruises, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Maledom, Masturbation in Shower, Mirror Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegxde/pseuds/renegxde
Summary: Shawn is desperate. The tags say it all





	you know the rules

Shawn groans as he stands under the shower. This day had not started the way he had wanted it to. He had woken up from a dream – and what a dream it had been. His girlfriend had been on her knees, lips wrapped tightly around his cock, cheeks hollowed and swallowing every last bit of him. Her face had been beautiful, her eyes wet and her swollen lips honestly looked like they were made to suck his cock. _Fucking hell._ He had woken up from that dream painfully hard. He glances down, lets out a frustrated sigh as his hand wraps around his cock more firmly. His mouth drops open on a silent moan, the sound of the shower somewhat masking the slick sound of his hand on his cock. A sigh slips past his lips, his head falling back in pleasure. The bathroom door opens, snapping him out of his reverie, as his girlfriend walks in, a loose fitting shirt the only thing covering her sinfully familiar body. _God, the things he had done to that body._

"Hey I just have to brush my... hair..." Her voice trails off as she takes in his miserably desperate state.

Usually Shawn had enough decency to at least look ashamed at being caught like this. But not today. No, today he pulled at his cock one last time before turning to his girlfriend who is standing right there, brush in hand, her shirt clinging to her breasts, rising and falling with every breath. She is definitely better than his hand. He growls out, "Get in here. Now," before opening the glass door of the shower and pulling her inside. She yelps in protest, yet he can't bring himself to care. She is so warm, so soft and right here in his arms. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her against him. He suppresses a groan as his painfully hard cock presses against her soft stomach. Her shirt is soaked through now, clinging to every little curve.

"Fuck, I need you, kitten." He looks down at her, his chest heaving with need. _Kitten_ , he only ever calls her that during his most dominating moments. He presses a kiss against her jaw as his fingers find the hem of her shirt and pull the soaked material over her head with some difficulty. _Glorious._ And he needs her _now._

"Shawn." She presses her small hand against his chest, forcing some distance between them. He raises an eyebrow in question.

"We are not having sex in the shower," she says, a teasing smile playing on her lips. He wants nothing more than to wipe that smirk of her face. Have her mouth begging for mercy, her lips kiss swollen and bruised.

"And why is that darling?" he asks, his voice low in his throat as he pushes against her hand on his torso.

"First of all... unless you are hiding a condom in your butt crack we can't have sex. Second even if you did it could slip off during and I don't really feel like fishing a condom out of my vagina." She lets out a breathy laugh. "Third, considering you're very clumsy we will probably slip and hurt ourselves." She places her second hand on his chest trying to push him away. He quirks his eyebrow at her spirited words. _Adorable. She thinks she can win against him._ His instincts shout at him. _Teach her. Fuck her. Bruise her._

Shawn quickly turns off the shower before wrapping his fingers around her wrist. He opens the shower door and pulls her out along with him. Shawn smirks slightly at her wide eyed expression when he sets her in front of the counter. As he opens the cabinet under the sink and grabs a condom, she starts walking towards the door. _Oh, darling. You're not getting to the bed._

"No, no, no kitten." He lets out an amused chuckle. "You stay right there. Hands on the counter, press that pretty stomach against it," he instructs her. She gulps at his words. When she hesitates for a moment too long, Shawn's patience fizzles out. His left hand clasps her hip, pushing her towards the counter while his right one applies pressure against her back bending her over the counter. Her eyes are trained on him in the mirror's reflection, trying to figure out his next move.

"Look at us, darling," he murmurs as he rips open the condom wrapper and slides it onto his aching cock. He suppresses a smile as her breathing hitches slightly at his commanding tone. She knows what it entails. He reaches out to her, needing to feel her beneath his fingers. He runs his hand up her arm, enjoying the trail of goose bumps he leaves behind. He steps up behind her, lowering his lips to her ear and looking her in the eye in the mirror's reflection. God, she is _beautiful_ : bent over the sink with her elbows keeping her somewhat upright, her sinful ass jutting out. She is looking up at him, the breath-taking column of her neck exposed. He grinds his hips into her ass, savouring the sweet sweet friction against his cock. Her eyes widen as she feels his condom-covered erection nudging her and she moves her hips, as if asking for more. Shawn plants a kiss to her neck, mumbling, "No excuses anymore, hm?" His nose ghosts up the shell of her ear. Her breathy gasp is music to his ears. She looks down, breaking the eye contact. _Now that just won't do_. He tangles his left hand into her hair, pulling on it, forcing her face up, making her look at him again. Her chest rises in short, shallow breaths as he gently presses his body against hers.

"Hm? Nothing to say? Has my kitten already run out of witty things to say? Your pussy aching that bad? Can't form a smart answer because it's hurting?" He places a searing kiss under her ear. Her eyes flutter shut, as she bites her lip to contain a moan. He grins at her reflection: a flush developing high on her cheeks, her chest heaving with gasped breaths, her hardened nipples begging for attention. His lips graze her jaw; he can barely contain a growl as she arches up into his touch. _Patience, darling_. _I haven't even begun yet._

"Ah, kitten. I would love to give you pleasure but..." He smirks as her eyes snap open and her body goes rigid in his embrace. _Smart kitten_. _Let's play_. His fingers untwist from her hair, brushing it to the side. Shawn tucks a stray lock behind her ear before moving his fingers down her neck. Stroking it, slowly wrapping his fingers around it. He can feel her pulse thrumming loudly in anticipation... and maybe a little in apprehension. He makes her look up at him. _Good god,_ she will be the death of him. Eyes large, pupils blown out, flushed cheeks and lips parted on a moan.

"Kitten... You know you have to apologise," he tells her. He is tracing circles on her hip, his left hand around her throat still holding it firmly. Her eyebrows furrow a little in confusion.

She huffs a sigh at the feeling of his large hand covering almost her entire neck. She keens underneath his fingers as Shawn's right hand cups her crotch, silently begging him for more. A muttered _Shawn_ rasps out of her as he slides two fingers inside her. Her slick walls stretch around him, clenching around his fingers ever so tightly. _Fuck._ His cock twitches in anticipation. So tight, so slick.

"Who made you wet darling?" He looks at her, enjoying the way she blushes at his words. "Did I get this you wet? Fuck- _You're dripping_." He curves his fingers, brushing over her g-spot. Her eyes fall shut, a broken shout rattling out of her as she presses against his hand.

"No moving. Or I'll stop," he orders, his voice sounding rough to his own ears.

"Shawn... Please... more..." she begs, jutting out her ass a little, pleading for him to touch her.

"Sorry, love. You need to apologize first." He takes his fingers out of her, drawing a whimper from her beautiful lips. His foot nudges her legs further apart, as he gives her ass a light yet stinging slap. A warning.

"Ass out darling. Come on, let me see you," he orders, his left hand tightening its grip on her throat ever so slightly when she opens her mouth as if to protest. Her breath hitches as she feels the tip of his cock against her entrance. She looks at his reflection, silently begging him. _Not good enough._

"Want my cock, kitten? Hm? Want it to fill you? Stretch you? You've been waiting, haven't you? God I've kept you waiting haven't I? Ask for it. Show me how bad you want me to fuck you and I'll give it to you," he murmurs lowly, his eyes trained on hers.

"Please. Please, Shawn." She hesitates before adding. "I want your cock. Deep. Please." She doesn't stutter, she only blushes a little. She _trusts_ him with this. Christ's sake she is killing him. The knowledge makes his aching erection down right painful _._

He can't wait any longer. He had to feel her, had to have her clenching around him. A growl tears out of him as his control shatters. He thrusts into her, drawing it out, torturing both of them. A string of _please_ and _more_ roll off her tongue as he bottoms out. Her eyes fall shut as he presses into her. His pace slow and unforgiving. But It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough of what she needs.

"Oh, kitten. Look at yourself. Look how good I fuck you," he orders, voice strained as he tries to keep his composure. Her bewitching eyes open again, looking at herself in the reflection of the slowly fogging up mirror. Her eyes darken as she catches sight of herself in the reflection.

"You look so good on my cock. Taking all of me in. You love it, don't you? When I fuck you? When you know you'll need my help standing?" He revels in her mewled moan. Lord have mercy on him.

"Straight up begging for it, aren't you? Begging for my cock. Fuckin- Fucking writhing on my cock." The only response he gets is a choked whimper of his name. He drives his hips home, pressing into her. A groan escapes him as her walls flutter around him. Her soft cries for more eat at his control. His fingers around her neck tighten imperceptibly as she meets his thrusts.

"So, so, so needy kitten. Need more of my cock? Does your cunt need more?" He relishes her whined answer, a drawn out _yes_ thatgoes straight to his cock. He grinds into her, murmuring in her ear, filthy filthy words tumbling from his lips. He mouths at her jaw, a hickey blossoming on her flushed skin.

"Do you want to come, kitten? Your pussy's so goddamn tight. Fuck- I'll- I'll lose my cock all the way up there, if you keep doing that. Stranglin- Fucking strangling my cock with that cunt of yours, darling." He can't help the moan that escapes him at her response: a broken, whimpered moan of please, please, _please_. He gently nips her ear, enjoying the breathy gasp she releases.

"You know what I want darling. Apologise and you can come," he whispers, a smirk playing on his lips as her eyes look at him with disbelief written on her face. He raises an eyebrow, assuring her that he is serious. He drives into her, causing her mouth to drop, moans spilling from her swollen lips. Her hand slams up against the mirror, desperately seeking support. Her head drops. His punishing pace is too much, too intense and yet not entirely enough.

"No, no, no. Kitten, you know the rules. Watch. Watch how good I fuck you. How much you _like_ being fucked hard." He growls out as his hand raises her head again, forcing her to take in her desperate and filthy state.

"Look at you. You never understand- never believe me... You look so fucking good. I'm fucking this goddamn goddess- So gorgeous. Look, dear, look how fucking filthy you look." He pants, looking straight into her eyes. A breathy sigh the only answer he gets.

"I'm sorry, Shawn. So sorr- Fuck. I'm sorry, please. Let me- Please let me come. You fuck me so good. Please, I can't-" She begs _beautifully_. He grinds his teeth together. Little witch, enchanting him into giving in.

"Oh, darling. Come here," is all he manages to say as his hips grind into her, his shaft burying deep into her, grazing her g-spot. Her back arches, her breasts jutting out, a whine shattering out of her. She is gorgeous. The incoherent string of _sorry_ and _please_ never stopped; even as he drives into her, the apologies still tumble from her lips. As if she doesn't want to risk him stopping.

"Good girl. Good girl. Look at that- stretching so well. Your pussy's perfect. So fucking good," he mumbles against her ear. A breath punches out of him as her walls clench down on his cock, holding him in a vicelike grip.

"Come for me darling..." he says, giving her neck a little squeeze. She shatters in his arms, her hand leaving the mirror and clawing into his arm. Her orgasm rushes through her, her walls fluttering wildly around him. A moan leaves him as his own orgasm punches through his body. His heavy breath fans across her neck as he comes down from a seemingly endless high.

He gingerly pulls out of her, discarding of the condom. He picks her boneless body into his arms before she crashes on the bathroom floor and carries her to their bed. He holds her close to his chest, worrying his bottom lip. Shawn presses kisses to her hair as he tries to put his thoughts into one coherent sentence. Once he had somewhat regained his composure he wondered, had it felt as good for her, as it had for him?

"Was I... too... you know, too rough?" he manages to stutter. She breathes in loudly, and her delayed answer makes blind panic surge up in him.

"What? No! It was great, I- I actually really loved it," she rushes to reassure him. She twists in his arms to press a kiss against his lips. "Shawn, I'd tell you if I wanted you to stop. Trust me. I wouldn't just... endure it. I'd tell you to stop. Promise."

He relaxes at her words, a sigh of relief leaving him. _Thank God._

"I loved being your kitten." She smirks, winking at him cheekily. He can't help the blush that spreads on his cheeks. God... How could he have said all _that_?


End file.
